


[Podfic] Sweet Cream

by Static_Whisper



Category: Pose (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Static_Whisper/pseuds/Static_Whisper
Summary: Blanca doubts Pray Tell's culinary skills.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Blanca Evangelista & Pray Tell
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Sweet Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242567) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 



##### Streaming

Time: 00:01:34.

##### Download

Archive.org: [Right click for MP3](https://archive.org/download/sweet-cream/Sweet%20Cream.mp3), or choose another file on [Sweet Cream’s page](https://archive.org/details/sweet-cream). File size: 739 KB.

##### Backup

Stream or download from [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CnD0B0oqIu16tIseorQuL79uaEIrhtB1/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
